Kiyoharu Suirenji
is a main character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Kiyoharu is a fair-skinned girl with short blonde hair topped by a pink or red ribbon, and light blue eyes. Her most common outfit is her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved shirt with a bow, a chocolate-colored plaid skirt, long white stockings and black shoes. Throughout the series she is also seen wearing a swimsuit and casual clothes. When using her stick, the tips of her hair change to pink-purple and blood flows down from her scalp and down her forehead. Personality Beneath her sweet and sociable nature, Kiyoharu is a silently determined girl who holds vindictive malice for her bullies. She has expressed her utter disdain for her peers to Kosame Amagai in private and plans to exact vengeance to her bullies only after they had found happiness, just so she could feel the satisfaction of "throwing them from paradise into hell." Despite this she's shown a strong sense of friendship to her friends crying and weeping when they were killed and desperately tried to save them, she also has a loving and trusting relationship with her mother, collapsing in despair when she learned she died, and then began to beg to Kayo to save her, later revealed that her mother was the first person she admits her desire to be a girl and made a promise to never keep secrets to each other, She's also one of the most cunning and devious of the Magical Girls, she being the most casual of using her sticks power to listen to the thoughts of others without their knowledge for her benefit such as when she shook-hands with Aya, Nijimi and Tsuyuno in order to have a closer look into their minds and see how much Lifespan they had left to confirm their possible uses in their battle and later schemed to mind-control Asahi in order to get rid of Kaname without telling the rest of her friends first. History Kiyoharu is a transgender girl who is bullied at school for her gender identity. Since she was able to receive a stick from the site and become a magical girl, the site recognizes her as female, suggesting that anyone who identifies as female is able to become a magical girl regardless of their biological sex. Ability Telepathy Kiyoharu's ring has the power to link directly with her target's sensory system to control their body and experience their senses remotely, she can also read the minds of others. Though, this is most commonly used to instantaneously communicate with any number of other magical girls regardless of their location or to confirm whether or not someone is still alive. Trivia * Her name Kiyoharu ''' means "pure and clean", "energy vigor" or "contribution", while '''kiyo means "govern rule or treatment", while haru means "sun, sunlight, spring or light". * Kiyoharu's emblem appears to be the letter "S". * Kiyoharu is the first transgender girl to receive a Stick from Hachi. * Kiyoharu's favorite celebrity is Hideaki Ito. * Kiyoharu's hobbies include beauty, fashion, shopping, TV Dramas, and taking selfies. * Kiyoharu likes cute things and baths. * Kiyoharu dislikes insects and ghosts. * From Chapter 86 to Chapter 117, she acts as the "voice" of Aya Asagiri, because for some time Aya was unable to talk following the death of Tsuyuno Yatsumura. * Kiyoharu's mother appeared in Chapter 89, but she was killed by Kyu. In Chapter 92, Aya made use of Alice Misumi's stick and succeeded in rescuing her mother by rewinding time a few minutes. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Kiyoharu's parents are divorced or that the man died. * Kiyoharu's birthday is on November 12.Birthday greeting from magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion. ** Along with Kosame Amagai, Kiyoharu's zodiac sign is Scorpio. References es:Kiyoharu Suirenji de:Kiyoharu Suirenji Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Female Characters